Traitor
by Nekonyo
Summary: Duo executed? Why? You must read ti know why!


Title : Traitor

Author : Nekomiyu

Type: Deathfic ( Niark ! niark!), Shonen-ai (Yaoi ! My first !^^), POV Duo.

Pairings : 1+2, 2+1 ( But no 1+2+1 cause they didn't tell to each other yet !), 3+4+3, 5+His sword ( Laugh!! I think that one of my best friend will kill me !! Don't worry I only joke !) and also R+1 ( But don't worried, it's not share !)

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing ! I just own Mika ! I have ask  the authors to give me Heero or Duo but they  did not accept ! Sniff !!!

Chapter 1 :

 Death goes to Heaven or should I say to Hell. It's unexpected, me, the great Shinigami, the God of death, to go to my release , finally I will die ! Why?, I have an idea but I am not absolutely certain. It's ironic because I have survived  the war and I will die here, in this place,  in front of foreign people.

/ _No, I  don't want to… not like that… I didn't even say it to him _!/

Pff, you are often  acting like a  clown, he would never believe you !

/ _I have my reasons to act like that_ !/

And when it's important you run away, a coward this is what you are ! Nothing else other than a coward !!!!

/ _Like you said before, I would be reject by him, he loves that pink stuff, this glue's  girl who giggles all the time ! What's her name ? Oh yes, Réléna ! Princess of the Sanck kingdom ! This guy is heterosexual not gay !! Sure that DrJ's training  made him think that a relationship with someone else is a mixing of Chimical's formula_ !/

But I think they could find a better way to execute us ! There are many better ways to execute !  They see evil in all places ! Flames, I will die by  flames ! I have already one foot in my tomb since I start to kill. Me, Shinigami, I have already seen the flames of hell, so to die by the fire is nothing  for me, it's not a torture for me ! I must thank the person, without who, I wouldn't  be here, walking toward my faith, this person who said to the judge that I was  evil itself !  Sent to earth to kill all people who put  themselves in my way ! The sentence was already decided, I didn't have a real trial ! I haven't been allowed to have a barrister ! This wonderful person who accused me made it  so I couldn't have one ! I had to do my speech for my defence by myself !

   All these strangers looking at me with compassion. Stop it now ! Don't think that I am sad to die ! Finally I will join the  people that I really care about !

/ _Liar ! There are many people that I  care about and who are alive_ !/

     Give me names because  I don't see who !

/ _There are Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hilde, Mika and… Heero_./

   And where is Your Heero at now ? He must be with that bitch, doing some funny things in a bedroom ! And the others, where are they when you were sentenced ?!

/ _What did you want them to do ? If they helped me, they would be also accused. I asked them to not intervene, I  don't want them to be sentenced ! Why does my life  never seem right, like I  wanted it to be_ ?/

    Never mind with that, our life is finish in less than fifteen minutes !

/ _But without that person, I  would be with my dear Mika and Hilde chatting up with some handsome men ! Why does   this person do  this to me _?/

   Why did she do this ? It started when you and Heero…

To continue…

…………………………………………

Niark ! I cut here ! Yes I know I'm awful ! So bigs kisses to Anon who must cut her hair at that moment trying to correct my mistakes !! Sorry Anon-chan !!!! Oh and bigs kisses to Darkim, Saaeliel, Gaïa, Océane and all people who have read this chapter !! Bigs kisses and hugs to all !!!!!!

Oh and sorry for my bad english, I am French and I tried to tranlaste in english that fiction so many people could read it !^^ I tried hard to work in my english class to improve my english ! For people who understand french, you can read my fic in english, there are more huor (cause i don't know how translate it !^^), and more details ( Sorry but i don't know how translate them, but don't worry the most important things are here !^^) If you try to read it in french, feel free to e-mail me and ask your questions in english i will surely answer to your questions !^^ Anyway I will try my best to translate the next chapter  soon !

Gros Poutoux !!! ( Bigs kisses !!!)

Miyu-chan !

Ps : For people who like Réléna, I like her but in my story she is in the way of Duo ! Réléna wants Heero like Duo ! And my fic is an Heero/Duo fiction ! But I like her ! I will try to make a fiction with Her and Heero one day !!


End file.
